Questions Plus Dares Plus Hetalia Equals HetaDareQuest
by Hetaliacolorpolicefangirl101
Summary: I know there are a lot of these, but I just wanted to do one myself. The host of this story is Riku Rasaenga, my HetaOni OC. I hope you enjoy!
1. Warning Label

Okay, it looks like I need to put out a warning symbol before I start this story!

If you can't deal with inappropriate words such as fuck, slut, etc. I won't force you to keep reading this story.

The host of this show's boyfriend is France, so if you try to send love letters to France and expect for Riku not to react, yeah, have fun with that.

NO ONE IN THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE A YAOI RELATIONSHIP, so don't try to make one! But you can still do dirty dares such as America showing England 'Flordia'.

I'm going to do the sessions in groups. I'm doing the session in groups because since I'm in school, I don't have enough time to actually think of a speaking part for everyone, so I'm going to do the session in first groups of 3. If the story starts to get more and more popular, then I'll do groups of 4 or more… Well, here's the list! ^^

Introduction Session: Everyone, but mostly England and France

First Round Session: Italy, Germany, Japan

Second Session: France, Spain, Prussia

Third Session: England, Romano, America

Fourth Session: China, Japan, Russia

Fifth Session: Austria, Hungary, Prussia

Sixth Session: Spain, Romano, Italy

Seventh Session: America, England, Japan

That's all I have so far, so enjoy the story!


	2. Introduction Session

Kaylee: Haha, wassup y'all! My name is KAYLEE JOHNSON! I am the producer of the show Questions+Dares+Hetalia=Hetadarequest!

England: Tch! That's not even a catchy title!

Kaylee: Okay then, name me ONE Hetalia questionnaire on Fanfiction that has a title of something like this.

England: Hetalia Questions and Answers.

Kaylee: Don't get smart with me!

England: But you started it.

Kaylee: Can I at least finish the introductions?! Okay, so we have a host!

England: Why?

Kaylee: Are you seriously the only person who has a comment after everything I say?!

England: If it doesn't involve a positive light about this absolutely invisible British gentleman right here. –points to self, then does a small smirk- Then probably yes.

France: Ohonhonhonhon~! GENTLEMAN?! Is this opposite day or what? Becau-

England: -starts to choke France-

Kaylee: -sighs- This is what I wanted to dodge. Anyways, the host is the former owner of the HetaOni mansion. She is 22 years old and she has the second personality named the Ripper! I present you RIKU RASAENGA!

Riku: -walks into the room as Kaylee walks out of the room to the backstage studio to watch it from back there- Hey guys… -sees England and death glares at him- And England.

England: -stops chocking France- Oh, it's you. -rolls eyes-

France: -starts chocking and starts to inhale and exhale harshly-

Riku: -runs up to France- Do you need…..water that's filtered?

France: -looks up- Mon cher, I don't need any water, merci.

England: I don't understand how you go out with the frog. He asked you to 'do it' with him even before y'all started dating!

Kaylee: Uh… -sweat drop-

Riku: He is not a frog.

France: And you're just jealous that you don't have a petite amie like Riku.

England: Like bloody hell I'm jealous! Riku and I hate each other! And yes, he is a frog.

Riku: Talking about the 'doing it incident', that was only because Russia fed him Viagra pills in France's sleep. Do you really want me to go into explanatory for the reason why he did it?

England: Like bloody hell you would do that!

Riku: -plasters sadistic smirk on face- Okay, so, France, Russi-

England: Shut the bloody hell up.

Riku: Thought so. ^^ Anyways, this is just only the introduction session. Hey everyone, why won't you say hey?

Italy: Veh~! Ciao [1] ~!

Germany: Hallo.

Japan: Nee [1].

America: WASSUP!

England: Hello, you bloody gits.

Riku: Wow, I didn't know you like talking about yourself.

England: -rolls eyes-

France: Bonjour [1] ~.

Russia: Hello. Would you become one with me?

Riku: I'll pass.

China: Oh go-

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol

Riku: -especially not scared of Russia- -huffs and gives him a sunflower-

Russia: Oh spasibo [2], Riku. ^^

Riku: No problem.

China: Ni hao [1], aru!

Spain: Hola [1], personas [3]!

Prussia: Hallo, and did zhe awesomeness increase in this room? Wait, it already did because I'm in the room.

Romano: Potato bastard 2, was that really damn necessary?

Prussia: YES!

Hungary: -_-+ Don't make me.

Prussia: Vhat? Get fucked up?

Hungary: -_-++ -hits him with frying pan-

Everyone else: -not amused-

Prussia: Vhat was zhat for?!

Hungary: I really don't zhink it's zhe smartest idea to talk to me at zhe moment…

Romano: Anyways, ciao bastardos.

Hungary: Hallo.

Austria: Hallo.

Riku: Well, the introduction session is over. Make sure you add some questions and dares for Italy, Germany, and Japan!


	3. First Session

Riku: Hey guys, and welcome back to Questions+Dares+Hetalia=Hetadarequest!

Audience: -applauds-

Germany: Vhere zhe vorld did zhe audience come from?!

Riku: Don't know and don't care.

Germany: ==;;

Japan: It is show business.

Riku: Anyways, we have our first request card!

Audience: -applauds and cheers-

Riku: And it's from Wuzzup! –opens request card-

Question for Germany: Can you tell me what those dirty books Finland gave you for Christmas were about? *wink wink*  
Dare for Italy and Japan: I dare you two to make out in front of Germany. (This should be interesting :D)

Riku: -slight smirks- Okay! So Germany, what was those dirt books Finland gave you for Christmas about?

Germany: -face burns- Tell zhat person zhat zhat's none of zheir business.

Prussia: -comes out of nowhere- -snickers- Zhey vere dirty like hell! Zhere was so dirty that I showed it to France und HE closed zhe book!

Germany: YOU DUMBKOLPH! ZHIS ISN'T EVEN ZOUR SESSION! VHY ARE JOU EVEN HERE?!

Prussia: -snickers again- Zhe awesome me is out before West kills me! –runs off-

Riku: ….Okay? Anyways, she also sent out a dare! And it's for Italy and Japan to kiss!

Italy: VEH?!

Japan: Uh….I don't even rike Ita-chan rike that. ^^|l|

Riku: And the funniest part is that you have to kiss INFRONT of Germany!

Germany: ewe I'm glad I von't be in zhe next session.

Italy: Ve~ Well, I guess we don't have another choice.

Japan: Ita-chan, you really aren—gets interrupted by Italy kissing him- -eyes widen, slightly starts to kiss back-

Germany: -growls at Riku-

Riku: Don't blame me. Blame Wuzzup.

Italy: See, Japan? It wasn't that bad, was it.

Japan: -looks over to Germany- But it seems to me that it wasn't a good sight for Germany-san.

Germany: -trembling in his chair, in his own emo mode-

Riku: Well, this was pretty interesting. Well, tune into the next episode and THE BAD TOUCH TRIO!


End file.
